


Wound Up

by Sourastherain



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourastherain/pseuds/Sourastherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Scotty end up spicing things up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Up

Jim discovers it by accident. 

He’s pretty happy with how things are going. They’re both workaholics, because captaining a starship and keeping that starship in top shape are big jobs, but somehow they’ve figured out how to fit together. Scotty spends more nights in Jim’s bed than his own and sharing a living space feels intimate and right. 

Not to mention that the sex is the best of Jim’s life.

Scotty got off shift not too long ago and they had fully intended to grab dinner in the mess, but sometimes Jim still can’t keep his hands off his chief engineer. Especially when he looks adorably exasperated because someone broke something and he’s spent six hours fixing it when he could have been installing an unnecessary but nonetheless brilliant upgrade. 

“Or, also on the list of things I’d rather bloody do than fix a completely fused coupling,” Scotty complains, “Shave my eyebrows off completely, or climb through that bleedin’ swamp we got stuck in, you remember the one?”

Jim snorts. “I remember,” he says. “And if it was that bad today, you should let me make up for it.”

He slides his arms over Scotty’s shoulders from behind and wraps him up, pressing his nose into the other man’s hair. Scotty huffs out a little chuckle.

“Bit wound up for that right now, Jim,” he mumbles.

“Exactly,” Jim replies. He nuzzles a little bit closer. “Let me, Scotty, just let me be good to you.”

Jim’s hands wander and he hooks one elbow under Scotty’s chin, around his neck, the other dipping down. He fully intends to give Scotty’s ass a squeeze, but he stops at the little groan from his lips. 

“Wound up?” Jim prompts, pulling Scotty back flush against his chest. He can’t help the little grin that slides across his face. “Tell me about this.”

“It’s just you bein’ a clingy bastard,” Scotty lies unconvincingly. 

“Thought you liked that,” Jim chirps. This new challenge strikes a nerve with him, no real surprise there. He mouths against Scotty’s ear, his hand sliding around Scotty’s neck and making him tilt his head back so Jim can really press his teeth down. But Scotty’s reacting before he gets a chance to bite. 

“J-Jim--”

“I knew you had a sensitive neck,” Jim cuts him off. “But you like this, don’t you?” He’s not holding on that tightly, but Scotty doesn’t even try to resist. He’s blushing though, which sends a thrill through Jim. “Scotty. Tell me.”

“I do,” comes the hesitant response. “Hell, you’re a menace, Jim.”

“You don’t mean that,” Jim murmurs. “Maybe you don’t really want me to be nice to you right now, do you Scotty?”

It’s not all dirty talk and Jim softens it by splaying his other hand over Scotty’s stomach and lightly rubbing a circle there. He really wants to know these things, he’s really asking, because he doesn’t want to go too far, but he does want to give Scotty whatever it is he wants, whatever it is he needs.

“You’re going to make me bloody say it,” Scotty huffs, so embarrassed that his voice trembles with it. 

“Of course I am,” Jim teases. He purposefully drums his fingers on Scotty’s throat, flexing his fingers like he’s itching to use them. “You’re so cute when you’re ‘wound up,’ Scotty. What do you want me to do to you, huh? Just let you go, go about our dinner plans?”

“N-no,” Scotty says quickly. “Dinner can wait… wait for you to--to get on with it.”

“Get on with what?” 

Jim’s starting to think Scotty’s not going to say it. The man in his arms is doing everything he can to hide in plain sight, his eyes shut, fists at his side. Jim loosens his fingers and moves to just hold him again, but that draws a deep, sharp breath out of the engineer.

“I want you to bloody choke me, Jim!” Scotty snaps out. 

It surprises Jim a little to hear so clearly, even if it’s exactly what he’s looking for. Well, not exactly. He would have taken, hold me down, humiliate me, even, tie me up. If he’s going to do it, he’s going to be careful about it. 

“Yeah, okay,” Jim agrees, pressing a gentle kiss to Scotty’s temple. He doesn’t go back for his bared throat though, instead reaching down to uncurl those white knuckles and entwine their fingers. There’s a part of Jim that’s afraid, that he doesn’t deserve this kind of trust from Scotty, but he’s going to earn it. “I’ve got you, baby.”

Scotty’s quiet at that, but he lets Jim pull him toward the bed. Before they crawl into it though, Jim’s going to make this alright. He turns Scotty to face him, so he can finally dip in and kiss him on the mouth, languid and unhurried. Jim notes with a pleased groan that Scotty’s perfectly willing to kiss him back, not closed off from embarrassment. He takes his time stripping them both of their uniforms, one of Jim’s favorite parts, probably from some childish delight in unwrapping Scotty like a present. 

Once they’re gloriously nude, Jim cups Scotty’s cheeks and presses one more kiss to those swollen lips. 

“Safe word,” Jim says. “Hyperspanner. Or punch me. You still owe me one of those.”

“You don’t have to do it, Jim,” Scotty says, ignoring the joke and offering the out. 

“Safe word,” Jim repeats, and pulls Scotty down into his bed. He wants all those nerves gone with the denial. Jim lays Scotty out on his back beneath him and takes a quick second to grab the lube. He’s slowed things down enough to take the edge off, but Jim’s own patience has a limit. 

He distracts Scotty with an insistent kiss, but when the engineer reaches for Jim’s face, he bats that hand away and pushes it down against the pillow. Maybe Jim’s extrapolating just a little, but Scotty groans into his lips. Jim needs his hands though. He gives Scotty’s wrist another pointed shove down.

“Don’t move,” Jim commands, letting his voice dip into captain mode, and then going straight back to kissing the breath out of Scotty. He always enjoyed kissing, but it’s extra sweet with Scotty for some reason. Which is why he keeps doing it while he coats his fingers in lube and presses them down to prepare him. 

Scotty whimpers at the first finger, a sound that Jim just drinks down. The clench and heat makes him wait for a moment, distracting Scotty by petting his hair with his other hand. He obediently hasn’t moved his hands, but he has gripped the pillow. Jim coaxes the tension away, toeing the line between firm and demanding, he leans back for a moment to get a better angle and meets Scotty’s gaze.

God, he’s never going to break this trust, if he spends the rest of his life with that in his head. He never counted on getting so invested.

Jim twists his wrist and drags another moan from Scotty’s lips. He slips a second finger inside and at the same time, strokes down Scotty’s cheek with his other hand, resting it over his throat. There’s no pressure yet, just the promise that makes Scotty’s eyes flash and the muscles around Jim’s fingers clench. It’s reassuring, that Jim’s on the right track and Scotty isn’t regretting this. Well, not anymore than being a little embarrassed. 

He keeps working Scotty until he’s ready, drawing it out as long as Jim can stand it. But he wants so badly to sink into that tight, heat. 

“Ready, baby?” Jim breathes, pulling his fingers away.

Scotty just nods, his voice somewhere else apparently, lost in need. His eyes dip to Jim’s lips and the captain obliges him with a kiss, turning it into a filthy promise of what’s to come, delving into Scotty’s mouth with his tongue.

And Jim makes good on that promise, lining his erection up and pushing into Scotty’s slicked hole in one driving thrust. Their kiss ends in twin moans. 

Jim realizes that he’s tightened his hand around Scotty’s neck, his fingers curling of their own volition. But it’s the goal, Jim knows, to make Scotty let go and enjoy this. He puts more pressure into the hold and gets a gasp. The sound is like electricity, kicking Jim into moving his hips as well. He pulls out slowly and sets up a steady rhythm. 

It’s not just the sensation of thrusting into Scotty that gets to him as he rocks, it’s the gasping, the moans, the sight of his hand around his neck. Jim’s fought for his life enough times to know he’s not pressing hard enough to do any damage. Scotty lets out a particularly wrecked whine and that makes Jim’s toes curl.

“Jim,” he gasps out. “Jim, harder.”

He snaps his hips roughly, going in for a kiss, but Scotty shakes his head as much as he’s able to. Jim frowns, but only for a second, before he understands. He doesn’t slow the motion of his thrusts, needing it himself, but he forces Scotty to give him that kiss anyway before he squeezes as hard as he’s willing to squeeze. That’s his line, and it’s apparently enough for Scotty. Jim groans as he feels the muscles around his cock clench and hot come hit his stomach.

Jim didn’t even have to touch him, didn’t even have to stroke Scotty in return. The sensation and the thought is too much, Jim’s thrusts through Scotty’s orgasm stuttering until he’s burying himself to the hilt and coming himself, trembling through it. 

His brain reminds him to let go of Scotty’s throat and Jim rolls off, breathing hard from the exertion. He looks to Scotty, his fingers twitching. The engineer is staring at the ceiling, his hands still in the very same place Jim left them, his mouth hung open. He hopes it was passable, but this was actually a first for him.

“I’ll do better next time,” Jim breaks the silence, his voice a little unsteady. 

“I think any better and you’ll give me a heart attack, love,” Scotty replies. 

Jim sighs and chuckles, and curling in close to Scotty’s side and nuzzling his neck.


End file.
